New Year's Day
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Yuu and Mika decide to invite their friends over for New Year's Day. MikaYuu. Fluff. Oneshot.


**Hello, my first finished story of 2016! And of course it's about MikaYuu. Duh. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what will we cook for tonight?" Mika questioned, while serving Yuu a cup of warm strawberry tea. It was the 1st January, the beginning of the upcoming year still packed with a lot of excited memories waited to be made. Mika wasn't really that excited about it, since if you know you have an eternal life, why bother. Though Yuu seemed really happy and that made the blonde vampire happy as well.

"Hm, at first I thought about curry, but I think our friends had enough of that on Christmas," Yuu replied, putting his hand to his chin in a thinking matter. He then just had the ' _eureka_ ' moment and his eyes lit up like glistering starts.

"I know! We'll make spring rolls! I hadn't had any in like forever and the guys really like them too!"

"Sounds like a plan. Go get dressed and we can go shopping then, Yuu-chan," Mika said with a smile, glad that he got to see Yuu so excited and full of spirit. After the raven dashed out of the room, Mika's smile faltered, since he remembered not being really able to digest the food of humans now that he was a vampire. Sure, the taste was still there and he would eat occasionally with Yuu, but he would have to push it all back up and basically 'puke' it out. It wasn't unpleasant to do so, but the sight of it was quite gross.

After the two boys changed and took their coats their made their way to the nearby supermarket. It was very convenient they had a supermarket that close to the apartment and with a wide selection of human goods. As they entered they were met with a bunch of people probably shopping last minute like the Hyakuya orphans did. They strolled right to the meat section, since that was probably the most important ingredient. Yuu wanted to grab a pack of fresh meat but stopped in his tracks his hand frozen in spot.

"What's wrong, Yuu-chan?"

"Ehh... Mika, do you have any idea what kind of meat is put into spring rolls?" The raven asked, looking at Mika with his large emerald green eyes. Mika mouth formed into a straight line, looking at his friend like at the biggest moron on the face of the earth.

"Are you serious, Yuu-chan? You came up with the idea and don't know what kind of ingredients we need?" Mika asked, looking a little disapprovingly at Yuu. Yuu just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, turning his whole body away from the blonde, obviously a little sour at the vampire's comment. Mika couldn't help but chuckle at the childish behaviour of the raven and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Yuu's neck, immediately catching Yuu's attention. His cheeks flushed in a light shade of pink at the contact and he jumped away shyly from the blonde, holding the spot on his neck.

"Do you have no shame, doing this in public!" Yuu accused, face now entirely flushed in a deep shade of red. It wasn't meant to be rude or angry, more in a joking way. Mika just laughed and ruffled through Yuu's dark locks.

"No, I don't. You know well that we have done things way bolder than this in public," Mika replied, smirking at Yuu in a knowing manner. Yuu's face reddened at the statement even more if that was even possible at that point, remembering the _things_ the vampire referred to. Yuu just embarrassedly pushed Mika away pretending to look at the meat, trying to calm down his warm cheeks.

"Well, for spring rolls you can basically use any kind of meat depends on the preference really. I would personally suggest pork though."

Yuu nodded picking up the meat and throwing it into their shopping trolley. They proceeded to continue ingredient hunting with Mika lecturing Yuu how to make spring rolls and even what ingredients he could exchange for others.

"Say, Mika. How come you know so much about spring rolls? I mean, it isn't really a special dish or anything," Yuu asked curiously, while putting the stuff their bought into a plastic bag and leaving with the blonde the supermarket. The raven was actually really interested in this since Mika never really showed much interest in cooking. His cooking was delicious yes, but that he would know that much about a dish was quite frankly a little odd.

"My mother used to do them a lot when I was little. I mean I never got to eat more than one, but I always had to help with preparations and cooking, so that's where this knowledge comes from. Surprisingly it came in handy, I never thought it actually would," Mika answered the question, digging his hand into the pockets of his coat. Yuu was bewildered by that revelation and just looked awkwardly on the ground. He often forgot that Mika was heavily abused by his parents when he was little. The blonde claimed to be okay when the topic came up, but Yuu always felt guilty when it had anything to do with those people.

"Sorry, Mika."

"There you go again. Didn't I say it was okay?" Mika exclaimed, looking at the raven with a concerned look. He patted Yuu on his back as a sign of assurance as they silently walked back to their apartment. Once there everything was thrown on the kitchen table, ready to be prepared and cooked.

"I guess, since you didn't know what to put into spring rolls I take it you don't know how to peel carrots, onions and kohlrabi as well?" Mika teased, earning a harsh hit on his shoulder. He loved to tease Yuu no matter the circumstances. Yuu just took the carrots, onions and kohlrabi from the table with puffed cheeks and walked over to the counter to get the knife to prepare the vegetables. They spent roughly the next half hour in complete silence only the sound of metal echoing here and there. But it wasn't an awkward silence. Yuu and Mika had spent such a long time together that silence wasn't an issue for them. The only thing that mattered was that they were aware of each other's presence. That was the important thing.

"Now it's time for Yuu-chan to learn how to wrap spring rolls," Mika said, after mixing all the ingredients in a large bowl. The blonde ripped open a new pack of spring roll wrappers and stirred three eggs in a slightly concave plate.

"So, as you can see you wet the wrapper with the eggs and put there a handful of the mixture approximately in one third of the wrapper and shape a thin line like I did here. Then just fold this part and start to roll it down, then bend the sides of the wrapper to the filling and finish the roll. Simple, right?"

Yuu nodded, but at the first try he realized that it was actually more difficult than he initially thought. He totally messed up the first roll and ended up throwing it away while Mika wasn't looking. But it was a waste of energy to hide it from Mika, since the blonde put his hand on Yuu's instructing him how to do it. Yuu had to blush again at the closeness and just gulped nervously while trying his best to focus on what Mika was telling him about the technique of wrapping spring rolls.

As Mika finished explaining he smiled as he felt Yuu's body finally loosen up. He was tense the whole time. Mika had to smile, since it was actually quite amusing to watch the raven so flustered. Though the smile quickly left his lips when he felt Yuu's scent enter his nostrils in a very tempting and inviting manner. The blonde felt his heart race and gulped nervously, his thirst finally showing. Mika was hoping he wouldn't have to drink from Yuu on New Year's but his vampire side had obviously other plans.

"Mika, is something the mat-"

Before the raven had any chance to finish the question sharp fangs pierced through Yuu's skin, Mika's hot lips touching the sensitive skin of Yuu's neck. Yuu moaned in delight, since every time Mika bit him it sent him on a wave of pleasure and pure bliss. Yuu knew Mika didn't like taking blood from him, since it felt like the vampire was taking advantage of him, but Yuu secretly actually liked being bitten in fact he often found himself getting quite aroused while having Mika's fangs in his neck, listening to the sound of Mika gulping down his blood in not so small sips. Mika's hand slowly travelled up and down Yuu's chest, sending a fresh sensation down the raven's spine.

"A-Ah, M-Mika!"

However, before they had any opportunity to continue their little intimate moment the phone rang, ripping both males from their trail of thoughts. Mika just growled in annoyance while Yuu just sighed in relief. Whatever it was, it was really embarrassing and if they were to do it now in the middle of the day, it could have caused problems later.

"Hello~ Yuu-san, we'll come a little earlier to help with the cooking, so expect us in an hour or so," Shinoa's chirpy voice said before quickly hanging up again. Yuu was a little confused and stared blankly at the mobile device in his hand for a few seconds before shrugging and putting his phone back on the counter.

"What did they say?"

"That they'd be here in an hour," Yuu replied, washing his hands. He was so caught up at the heat of the moment he just forgot that his hands were all sticky and dirty from the eggs and spring roll filling. And just as he was drying his hands in the towel, hanging at the door, he found himself being swept from his feet by Mika.

"Mika, what the hell are you doing?!" Yuu cried out his cheeks reddening again at the awkward position. He would have understood if he carried him on his back, but why did the blonde always insisted to carry him like a bride? He had some dignity as a man too. Or at least that's what he hoped.

"Well, an hour is just enough time to finish what we have started earlier," Mika replied, grinning mischievously at Yuu before crashing his lips on Yuu's. The raven was definitely taken by surprise but soon complied, wrapping his arms around Mika's neck, reciprocating the kiss.

Needless to say the whole Shinoa squad waited a good half hour before the two lovebirds decided to open the door.

* * *

 _REVIEW_

 **A/N Heh, it seems kinda like there's not really a plot in here. Well, hope you guys liked it anyway! Happy New Year! (I'll check the grammar and spelling later :P)**


End file.
